Demon of Death
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Dean Winchester, when being left by the man he loved and his father, turns slightly insane. He takes comfort in killing the innocent, making their families have to suffer the loss he felt. Over time, he changes. He doesn't know love, and actually becomes a demon. The one and only Demon of Death. Warnings: Rape, murder, murderer!dean, killer!dean, Wincest, Lucifer/Dean summaryinside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Demon of Death

Author: .SalazarS.

Pairings: Past Wincest. Jess/Sam

Warnings: Murder, torture, major-important-character-death, rape, intense slash at the end, and gigantic plot twist.

_Thoughts are in italics. _

Summary: When Sam Winchester left for Stanford, he left Dean and John. When John decides that he and Dean should split ways to hunt on their own, Dean is left completely alone. Being left by the man he loved and his father, Dean goes slightly insane. He tries to cope with the loss, and by trying to do so he decides he wants everybody else to feel the loss that he did. So he starts murdering innocent people and families. Over time, the murdering changes him. He can no longer feel emotions, epically love. He calls himself the Demon of Death, which is worse than an Angel of Death and Death himself.

The two pistols were loaded, his favorite knife hung off his belt, and his three rings glistened. He glared out the window at all the happy faces.

_Why did they get to be happy but he didn't? _

_What did they do to even deserve being happy?_

He shook his head to clear the self-loathing thoughts. He smiled bitterly at his next thought.

_I get to wipe that grin off their faces. I get to give them pain. I get to make them feel __**loss. **_

He opened the door, it squeaking slightly. The guns were rubbing into his sides, but he ignored them in favor of getting into the bank quickly. The faces blurred as he walked by. They didn't know what he was going to do. It made him feel powerful.

He pulled the bank doors open, glad to see only nine people in front. He didn't think he'd have enough bullets if there was more than sixteen.

_So innocent. Wonderful. _

They didn't even see the guns, they probably wouldn't even been able to hear it if the first person hadn't shouted in pain when the bullet hit them in the back. Thank God for silencers.

Immediately, screams of terror filled the building. He walked forward slowly, the man he had already shot lay on the floor still bleeding, still alive. In pain. Beautiful.

He shot three more, two females and one male, who tried to escape. They died instantly since the three shots were to the head.

He continued walking forward, shooting the male who was cowering in the corner. Four people were dead and one was wounded, dying slowly.

He unhooked the knife from his belt and bent down beside the dying man. He found the bullet hole easily, and pushed the knife slowly into it.

"Do you have a family?" He asked quietly. The man only groaned in pain.

"Do you have a family?" He growled again. He twisted the knife, making the hole in his back larger.

"Yes." The man gasped, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"A wife? Children? A _brother?_"

"Yes, yes." The man sobbed. "A wife, twin girls, one brother, and two sisters. _Please. _Have mercy." The man begged.

Laughter filled the room. He was laughing at the man below him. He pulled his knife slowly out of the man's back, chuckling when the little hook at the end caught on the man's skin and tore more skin. In a flash of speed the man's throat was slit and bleeding.

He stood up, knife in hand, and shot one more of the males in the room. Three people left; two females and one male.

He smiled when he saw the blood leaking out of the bodies of his victims. Perfect.

He walked to the closest puddle of blood and wiped his finger through it.

He swiped up more blood and continued writing the letters-

_O F _

He turned back to the three remaining people. One of them was whispering, _please, please, please _over and over again. He shot her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

_How come the police aren't here yet? _

"Do any of you have a brother?" He asked them. They looked hesitant to answer, but eventually decided that it would do better if they did as he said then to ignore him. The two females raised their hands and he shot them instantly. Just the male with no brothers was left.

He walked to the male, grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him outside. Using him as a full body shield he made his way to the Impala. But there were no cops. Nobody must have called. Nobody must have heard the screams.

_What the hell?! _

Shoving the man into the passenger seat he hopped into the driver's seat and peeled out of the bank parking lot.

"How old are you?" He asked the silent male beside him.

"Thirty-three." The man murmured.

"What's your name?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Kai." "Kai" answered. Feeling brave, he asked his captor, "What's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester, the Demon of Death."

When they arrived at the cheap motel Dean had rented, they both went inside.

"Why am I here? I have a wife; can you please let me go? _Please._" Kai pleaded.

"We're here because I took an interest in you." Dean snarled, and then he slammed Kai up against the wall and kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Kai's mouth. "You should be lucky I didn't kill you. I'm being generous, I'm letting you get part of me that anybody would be happy to have, and I'm letting you stay alive." Dean murmured against Kai's mouth, and then ripped both their pants down.

"Please don't, I'll do anything. Please. Please. Please don't." Kai whimpered. All Dean did was shove one of his fingers up Kai's asshole.

Kai yelped in pain and Dean smiled.

"That hurt? I want you to scream, moan, beg, and groan for me. Say my name." Dean grunted. He worked his finger in and out of Kai quickly, roughly, and then added a second finger.

There were tears running down Kai's face, and he continued whispering _please _over-and-over again.

"Shut up! If you're going to be saying anything it's my name and my name only." Dean thundered. He pulled his fingers out of Kai's ass and said one last thing before pushing his cock in.

"This is going to hurt." And then he laughed.

Dean smirked as he drove away, leaving the state of Iowa. He had left the little slut Kai in his hotel room, passed out and bleeding. His name will be on the news by midnight. Most killers would be more "in hiding" about who they are. Most killers don't want to get caught. Most killers fear getting caught. But Dean wanted the world to know, wanted Sam to know, that _he _was the Demon of Death.

End of chap one, please review and tell me if I should continue, because I have great ideas for this. Also, if you want another chap it will be Sam's povyish thingy?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed as he flopped down on the couch. Jess was banging around in the little kitchen, making macaroni and cheese.

He flipped through the small selection of channels, getting annoyed that all of them sucked.

'_History Channel_. _Hmmm, may be interesting. Boring…' _

Flip

'_Cartoons? Maybe. And it's Adventure Time.' _

Flip

'_Animal Planet. Abused animals… Not in the mood to feel depressed.'_

Flip

'_Oh come on! Flip, flip, and flip. Here we go… The news.' _

"So stay inside because it will be getting quite cold out!" The weatherman finished. Sam didn't really care about the weather; he was used to freezing temperatures and boiling temperatures.

"After this break we'll talk about a violent serial killer, who calls himself the _Demon of Death._" Anchor one said, her voice making you want to listen again.

Sam suffered through the commercials, wanting to know who this "_Demon of Death_" was.

'_Probably just a murderer who wanted a "head-turner" name. An actual demon would not be that reckless…'_

"Welcome back to the ten-o'clock news, I'm Jamie Anders." The first anchor, a young blond with blue eyes and a blinding smile, said, a large smile spreading across her face.

"And I'm Steve Hansen." The second anchor, an older male with greying brown hair and brown eyes, finished her sentence.

"So Steve, what are your thoughts on the _Demon of Death _guy?" Jamie asked Steve.

"He's one messed up man, and I pray to God he's captured soon." Steve answered honestly.

"I couldn't agree more. We have Kristy Forks interviewing his latest victim, pictures of the crime scene, and a phone number on who to call if you see this man. I warn you now, if there are young ears listening, please get them out of the room. Over to you Kristy." Jamie said, and then the camera was on an older black haired woman.

Sam sighed. This news was boring. But he wanted to know who this guy was.

"Thank you Jamie. I'm here with Kai, the Demon of Death's only living victim. Kai, can you please tell us what happened?" She turned to the male beside her and put the microphone by his face. He was lying in a hospital bed, propped up by two pillows.

"I…(clears throat) I had just been getting some money out of my account when this man walked in. Nobody really paid any attention to him until he shot somebody and they screamed. He had two guns and a knife. He then shot three more, two females and one male, killing them. The first person he shot was still alive. It was so horrible…(Tears were streaming down his face). He shot another guy who was trying to hide. And…and then he- he began torturing the man he had shot, twisting the knife in him, and asking if he had a family. After that guy was killed, he asked everyone if they had any brothers. I was the only one who didn't, so for some reason, he spared me. But before we left he used their blood, the poor murdered people's blood, and splet out _'Demon of Death.'_"

"Is that all Kai?" Kristy asked slowly, this was the first time she heard what happened and she wanted to throw up.

"No… He took me, and we got into his car, an old black Impala. We drove for a bit and then he asked what my name was, and I told him; Kai. He told me his name then…"

"What is his name Kai?" Kristy asked hesitantly.

"De…Dean Winchester; the Demon of Death."

Anything else Kai, the reporter, or the two anchors said Sam missed.

'_Dean…Dean Winchester. My brother, my old lover, the love-of-my-life, my soul mate, my heart, my everything.'_

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jess asked, walking into the living room with two bowls of mac and cheese. She glanced at the news, a picture of Dean smiling at a security camera with blood on his hands, shirt, and a knife.

"If you see this man," Jess listened. She had heard about this guy earlier that day.

"I know Sam, isn't it horrible. The whole U.S. is holding their breath to see what he'll do next. He's a sick, nasty man. I wonder what made him turn out like that… What do you think Sam?" She ranted, not aware that she was making Sam angry.

"I don't know Jess. Maybe everyone left him, or he grew up hunting. _You don't get it." _Sam growled, clenching his fists. It wasn't Jess's fault; he shouldn't be getting angry at her. Hell, he should be pissed at Dean for what he's done.

"I'm sorry Jess, really. I need to make a quick call." Sam breathed out slowly. The chances of Dean actually picking up the phone was slim. Seeing as it was _Sam, _the Sam who left him, the chances of him answering were even slimmer.

"To whom?" Jess asked, getting off the couch to set the bowls of macaroni and cheese down on the kitchen.

Sam hesitated before answering, for some reason he didn't want her to know he was calling his brother. Oh, right! She didn't know he even _had _a brother. Than she'd ask questions, like "What's his name." And that wasn't something he wanted to share with her.

He amused himself on that thought:

"I'm gonna call my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup. We didn't leave on good terms."

It could either go like this then

"I've told you everything about me and my family, why can't you?"

Which would then turn into a full out argument. Or, it could go like this-

"What's his name? What does he do for a living?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester. He used to hunt Supernatural creatures, like vampires, ghouls, werewolves, the usual. Oh! And demons, but he seems to like them seeing as he now calls himself the Demon of Death. But now I don't think he hunts anymore, I think he just kills people."

Sam let out a humorless chuckle. Both options were absolute shit.

"I'm going to call my older brother; to warn him about what's happening." Sam said, pulled out his phone and left the little dorm.

**A/N: Well!? Chapter 2 is complte, if anybody is reading this, I hope you like it… PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HATE PLEASE OKAY, FUCKING FLAME ME. **


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Dean?" Sam asked the man who answered.

"Oh, hey Sammy. How've you been?" Dean replied, not a care in the world.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam growled into the speaker.

"At the moment I am driving through the state of Kentucky, heading to Arkansas. In Arkansas there's an amazing water park called Wild River or something like that. Plan on spending a day there and seeing if I can get any hunts in. What's up with you, why are you calling? I thought you didn't want anything to do with our family, seeing as you ignored every one of my calls." Dean's tone was light, but at the end Sam could hear the coldness in his voice.

Dean had just told Sam where he was going to go murder people next, and Sam couldn't bring himself to call the police. He couldn't even get himself to hang up.

"Enough of the bullshit. Why are you killing innocent people for no damn reason Dean? Why?" Sam was on the verge of shouting r crying, but he had to know.

"So _that's _why you called. So I finally got your attention by murdering… Hmmm, if I would have known that you would have called or answered one of my calls I would have killed somebody _long _ago. Can you wait one sec baby brother?" Dean asked, talking low. He had stopped at a small gas station beside the highway he was taking.

There were only three people in there, the clerk, a man just coming out of the bathroom, and a little girl who must be the man's child. He laughed darkly, perfect.

"You still on the phone Sammy?" He questioned. Time to show his brother what he had become because of Sam.

"I am Dean, and I want, I _need _an explanation." Sam replied.

"Good," Dean murmured. "Stay on the phone no matter what. I swear on my life you will get an explanation after I do something."

Dean pulled out one of his guns and shot the clerk and man, leaving only the little girl alive.

"DEAN. DEAN STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING. PLEASE DEAN, FOR ME." Sam shouted into the phone, tears running down his face. Dean was most likely killing someone.

"Stay on the phone Sammy. Somebody wants to talk to you." Dean murmured, a smile on his face. He put the phone on speaker and tightened his grip on the crying girl's neck.

"Tell him your name Sweetheart." He said.

"Ha-Hailey." She sobbed.

"Good. Now tell him your age." Dean smiled at her.

Sam listened in horror.

"Six." The girl, Hailey, managed to choke out.

"Dean, listen to me. You don't have to do this, please don't do this." Sam begged.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…. You should know by now that I always leave one victim, but I play with them a bit first." Dean laughed over the phone. The girl began crying harder, begging for her dad.

"Dean, please don't hurt her. For me De, please." Sam pleaded.

Dean hesitated for a minute. Sam, his Sammy, sounded so innocent, so sad; he didn't want to be the one to make him feel like that.

"Alright. Okay Sammy. I'm so sorry Sammy, I'm so fucking sorry. Please Sammy, please forgive me." Dean broke down, his voice sounding dead to his own ears.

"Sam, are you okay hun?" A girl's voice. A _young _girl's voice.

_Hun_

_**Hun**_

_**Hun**_

Dean snapped. Why did he ever think Sam would forgive him and want to get back together again? _Especially because he has a mother-fucking-girlfriend. _

"Fuck you Sam." Dean growled into the phone. "If you want me locked up you know where I'll be in three days."

He snapped the phone shit, and in a moment of rage shot the girl in the head, not even sparing her. He did as he usually did, took her blood and wrote-

**Demon **

**Of**

**Death**

On his way to Arkansas, he stopped at three more gas stations and shot everyone inside, leaving only one alive but barely. He wrote his name '_Demon of Death' _after he was done killing them. He'd been chased by three cops on one occasion, killing three of the five cops who were in the three cars.

When he arrived at Arkansas, three days had gone by. His phone rang.

"Hello." Dean said, his voice was so cold it could snap ice.

"De. Dean please. Please don't do this. You're America's most wanted number one. Someone will recognize you, then you'll go to jail for death sentence. But if you run now, you can get out. You can leave and everyone will eventually atop looking for you." Sam said, his words getting jumbled do-to how fast he was talking.

"Goodbye Sam," was the only thing Dean said before snapping the phone shut. There were so many people to kill in front of him. He smiled when an idea hit him.

He drove out of the water park parking lot, heading to a different town a little ways away. Once there he checked into a room under the name of _Sam Noble. _

It was an okay room, a great room for what he was about to do. He made sure he had all the ropes and hand cuffs he had ever owned in the hotel room before getting back into his car.

As he drove around the little town he looked for certain people.

_There. _

There was a young, probably fourteen year old girl walking by herself. She had brown hair and a slim figure, probably would be missed. He got out of the Impala and ran up to her, a fake, charming smile on his face. He was still young so he wouldn't creep her out.

"Excuse me, but I'm kind of lost…" Dean chuckled to himself. The girl blushed a little; it's not every day a hot, older guy talks to you.

"Where are you heading?" She responded, her voice high.

"I'm in the only motel in town, I forgot the name. I thought I'd try and find something to eat, but I must have turned the wrong way…" Dean said, looking down. "I'm so embarrassed." He mumbled.

She let out a little laugh and began messing with her hair. Like he'd _ever _date her.

"All you have to do is go down three blocks, take a left, and then you should either see a sign or your motel." She explained.

"Hey, do you have a marker or pen on you?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Um, yea. I just got done making signs with a black sharpie, will that work?" She asked, pulling out a black sharpie. Dean nodded and she handed him the sharpie. He bent down and began writing on the side walk.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Just writing my name." He replied, finishing the H of Demon of Death.

"Your… You're Dean Winchester…" She trailed off, fear etched in on her features.

"Course I am sweetheart, you think somebody who wasn't either going to rape, murder, or kidnap you would talk to you. Especially somebody who looked like _me?" _Dean mocked, grabbing the girls arm in a bruising grip and slapping a hand to her mouth.

She tried to scream but it was muffled. He threw her in the passenger side of the car and hopped into the driver's side.

Once they arrived at the motel he drug her into his room, only releasing the grip on her mouth to put in a large gag. He stripped her out of all her clothes so she couldn't use anything to cut the rope he was now tying her up with. After making sure there were no sharp objects or phones by her, he left again to find a new victim.

In two days he had kidnapped seven different people, all from different towns. The five male's names were: Nick, Stan, Tim, Jarrett, and Brent. The two female's names were: Harley and Jasmine. Jasmine was the first of them all he had kidnapped.

All seven were gagged in some way, tied up with either ropes or handcuffs, and had multiple bruises and cuts across their bodies. All were stripped of clothing.

"So I've been keeping you alive for a day or two, and I was thinking that it may be time to expose of you. Now if you know what I do, you'll know that I always leave _one _victim alive. Which of you deserve to live?" Dean spoke aloud, scaring a few of the people in the room. He stood up with his favorite knife and walked over to the two tied up on the bed.

"Do you deserve it Tim? Hm?" Dean asked gently, trailing the knife across Tim's stomach, drawing a little blood. Dean groaned and leaned down to lick the trail of blood. Tim squirmed under his touch, a look of relief on the other victim's faces that it wasn't them.

"Do you know how good you taste Tim? You taste exactly like my brother Sam, and that's why you don't get to live." Dean consoled him, and then slit his throat. He smiled as he watched the life drain from Tim's eyes.

"What about you Jasmine? Such pretty black hair, delicate skin that I could break by pressing my finger against it; do you think you should live?" He asked, looking at the other person on the bed.

Dean lent down and began sucking on her neck, then down to her shoulder, then her nipple, and he watched in satisfactory when she groaned and arched into him.

"You like this Jasmine? Do you like me taking you without your consent? I like you…" Dean smiled, then turned to the others in the room tied to different objects. "I'm going to fuck Jasmine, and you're all gonna watch, and I swear to God if one of you look away I'll snap your neck in half."

He turned back to Jasmine with a predatory grin. He pulled his shirt off his sculptured chest, then shucked his pants off, making sure they weren't anywhere near his prisoners. His underwear came off next, but he continued holding the knife.

Dean crawled on top of Jasmine, whose hands were still tied to the bed post. He settled himself on her hips, and slipped her gag off.

"You're not gonna scream for help, are you?" Dean asked darkly, not giving her the chance to answer before he took her nipple in his mouth again. She shook her head, tears already coing out of her eyes, and moaned.

Dean smiled at her, it was a cold smile. Without warning her, he pushed two fingers into her. She flinched but began rocking her hips onto his fingers.

"Mmmmmm, that's right sweety," Dean murmured, "Fuck yourself on my fingers. Do you like that, hmmm, do you like my fingers in you?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, tears still coming out of her eyes.

Dean panted as he watched her, then took his fingers out of her and pushed his cock into her.

"Wrap your legs around me." Dean commanded. She did as she was told. Dean began fucking into her ruthlessly. She reached her climax quickly, Dean coming inside her afterwards. He fell on top of her, panting.

"You're a shitty fuck." Is all he said before covering her mouth with his hand and killing her with his knife.

He stood from the bed and looked at the other people in the room. Walking towards them he decided to just go ahead and close his eyes and throw the knife. So he did, and it hit Stan's foot, causing him to scream. Luckily it was muffled by the gag.

"Sorry Stan, but the knife picked you." Dean announced, before killing Stan. There were four still alive: Nick, Jarrett, Harley, and Brent.

"I'm bored. I have huge plans today so I really need to get rid of three of you. Since I don't like girls, actually I don't like anyone… Never mind, Harley, you're dead." A quick slit to both the wrist's then one to the throat killed her.

Dean sighed tiredly. "A knife takes forever, ya know?" After he said that he killed the two men closest to him, leaving just Brent.

"So Brent, you're the unlucky son of a bitch?" Dean smirked. Brent tried to back away, to run, but he couldn't move.

"Shhh. I already got my fill of sex today, all I'm gonna do is torture you. I won't rape you." Dean said, this wasn't even a small comfort for Brent.

"How 'bout a cut here… And here." Dean mumbled, cutting from Brent's thigh down to his knee. After that he cut a smaller one from his left eye to his ear.

"Huh. I was just struck by an A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. idea. I think you'd agree too if you were a serial killer like me. Before I tell you what I'm going do, I'm going to take that gag out of your mouth so I can hear your pain." Dean did as he said he would. "Now do you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to flip you over," Dean did, so now Brent was on his stomach and his back was to Dean. "And I'm going to carve my signature, _Demon of Death, _into your back."

Brent began sobbing loudly, so Dean smacked his bare ass, hard.

"Quiet down and take this." He growled before starting on the D of Demon.

A half hour later the words were carved deep into Brent's back. Brent had passed out in the process, but Dean aloud it just this once.

It was time for him to go and kill all those people at that one Water Park now. But first, he had to draw attention to this hotel room so Brent could get medical attention so he could live and tell the story of Dean Winchester, the Demon of Death.

So pulled out one of his guns that he'd brought into the motel and fired a few shots, the silencers off. He smiled to himself and turned the knob to the door to get outside, and when he took his first step outside he was greeted with the sight of cops.

Lots of cops actually.

**A/N Well there's chapter three for you, more than 2,000 words. Dean kinda shows his human side, but if you review the next chapter will be up faster, and Lucifer is in the next one. :) Please? I promise Dean won't murder you then! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the reviewer, bxdh?, this chap will explain the name thing and why he dies just spout things. :) Thanks for your review! **

**Word Count: 1,547 **

"Put your hands up!" One of the cops yelled. Dean let out a loud, harsh laugh.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than a few police men and guns to get me." Dean said, an insane smile taking over his handsome features. He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

_Four Months Before_

_A month after Dean was left completely alone-_

"The famous hunter, wait, the _would be famous hunter, _Dean Winchester. All. Alone. Where's your family ay Dean? Huh? Where's your dad? Sammy's in college, your momma's dead, your father left you, and you're all alone." A demon, Sabba, stalked around the young hunter.

"You don't know anything." Dean growled through the thump in his throat. This demon could see right through him.

"We both know that's not true. But, sadly, I'm not here to torment you, or kill you for that matter, nope. I'm here on special orders from Lord Lucifer."

Dean's eyes widened. _The devil?_ Oh shit.

"Well I'm not really one to care about "Lord Lucifer" so he can shove whatever he wants to say to me up his ass." Dean opted for sarcasm. It might work, just maybe.

"Listen you little fucker. Lucifer is not one to be messed with. He took a little special interest in _you. _Any person would be fucking proud if Lucifer wanted to tell them something, so how about you _shut the fuck up and come with me?" _Sabba had moved close to Dean, and was growling these words out between his teeth. His eyes were pitch black and it looked like he was doing all he could to not hurt Dean.

Dean gulped but stood his ground. "No."

Sabba sighed, "Lucifer did say you would resist. At least he gave me permission to do this."

Then everything went black.

'_Holy shit it's hot.' _Dean was dripping in sweat. He forced his eyes open but instantly closed them. It was bright, it was hot, he smelt smoke; he was in hell.

"It's about time our guest of honor awoke. I thought I was going to have to blow on you and "accidently" freeze you to get you up." Somebody a short distance from him said leisurely.

Dean groaned, opened his eyes, and stood up slowly. A bright light was behind him, so he slowly turned toward it.

"What the _fuck?" _Dean asked nobody. In front of him was a large, metal cage. There were other rooms that he couldn't see in it, but from where he was standing he could only see a couch and a few paintings. But the man in the cage was the thing he questioned. There was a young blond haired man sitting against the far wall. He had ice blue eyes, a perfect nose, sharp cheek bones, and long eyelashes. He seemed to be shining, very brightly, and a devilish smile covered his face. He was perfect. No human could look like that, no demon could look like that, hell, no _god _could look like that.

"I'm in hell. With the devil. The devil, who is hotter than hell itself." Dean muttered quietly, so that only he could hear himself. But, being an angel, even if fallen, Lucifer heard him. He chuckled and stood, then began walking over to where Dean stood. Well, as far as the bars would allow him.

"Thank you Dean. You don't look too bad yourself." He murmured, his hands resting on two bars, his face in-between said bars.

Dean blushed lightly. "Why am I here?"

Lucifer licked his lips. "Because I took an interest in you. I take interests in a lot of humans, but you… I took a different interest in you. You're different. Sort of like me. You can also see me without burning up. And you can hear my voice without wincing from the high pitch. I think this means something Dean. Because I've never, ever, felt this connection with anyone, especially a _human."_

"Wh-That's not the reason I'm here. You want me to do something, don't you?" Dean glared; he couldn't believe he almost fell for that. Nobody, not even the devil, could care about him.

Lucifer actually looked a little saddened. "Dean… I actually do feel something for you… But I do suppose there is one thing I want you to do. You don't have to of course, but I think you may like this idea. Do you want to become the third most powerful being to ever be in hell? I'm already the most power, that won't change. And Crowley will never give up his spot, damn "King of Hell" or "King of Crossroads" whatever. Then there's the Queen of Hell, but she's all talk. So you'd be the third most powerful. Ever."

"Why would I like this idea may I ask?" Dean asked sarcastically, he was actually beginning to like this idea. A place where no one could leave him all alone, a place where he could call home, even if it was hell.

"Because no one, even I will not leave you," Lucifer whispered reassuringly. "You can get revenge."

"Damn." Dean growled. He would have to accept.

"Fine. Yes. I'll be your little "Demon of Death." But no demon can hurt Sammy." Dean replied, his voice strong.

"Good. I'm glad. I knew there was something, something that I liked about you." Lucifer murmured, running his tongue over his top lip.

"C-Can I go now?" Dean stuttered. Lucifer was, _turning him on? _

"No. I still have to do the ritual and chant some words. But before I do that, you have to get in this damned cage with me." Lucifer chuckled, then snapped his fingers. Dean was then right beside him.

"You're better up close…" Lucifer whispered, dragging his hand along Dean's torso. "Fuck, no one's ever made me want them so bad."

Lucifer stalked around Dean, trailing his hand over Dean's body. He rubbed Dean's ass before continuing around the larger man.

"I don't think this is part of the ritual." Dean said hoarsely. Lucifer laughed into Dean's neck, then began sucking and biting at it.

"Please Dean?" Lucifer faked pouty lips before crashing his lips against Dean's.

"Can I fuck you?" Lucifer mumbled into Dean's mouth. But then he remembered.

"Damn it all to hell." Lucifer growled before stepping away from Dean.

"What?" Dean croaked out. He watched Lucifer walk to another room and come back with a large book and a knife. "Ha. Knew you were going into a traitorous ass." Dean said.

"No. Never. But it'd hurt to do this if you weren't more powerful. I don't want to hurt you Dean." Lucifer explained, cutting his arm and drawing a complete circle with his blood around Dean. "Now I'm going to have to cut you also. Sorry." Lucifer did, and went over his blood with Dean's. "Sorry." Lucifer said again, then licked the blood off Dean's arm. "Mmm. You, just, everything about you is amazing Dean."

"What do I have to do?" Dean breathed, panting lightly.

"Just stand in the circle." Lucifer smiled, then pulled out the book. He turned to a page and started chanting.

"_Ego, Lucifer: cecidit angeli de deus,_ _magister de daemons, dux de infernus, maxime potentem in infernus; constitues Decanus Vintoniensis in daemon de mortem. Macto servies infernus et ego aeternum. _

Lucifer smiled when he looked up. Dean was breathing heavy, his eyes shining brightly, the ring of blood around him caught fire, Dean then caught fire. Dean let out a shrill scream before he fell to the ground in agony.

"I'm so sorry Dean. But this will help you. I'm so so sorry." Lucifer apologized for the pain. The fire died away, the smoke also went away. All that was left on the ground was Dean, but not what he usually looked like.

He still had the same body figure, same looks. But when the fire had started it burned all his clothes off. On his back were a few Latin words; '_Servio inferno. Lucifer est dominous meus.' _

His normally green eyes were shining, brightly, very brightly. But the most inhuman thing about him was the midnight black wings. The tips were blood red.

"I thought you were beautiful before. But now… Now you look amazing." Lucifer smiled. He helped Dean up, then kissed him again.

"You're going to have to stay with me for a while. You need to learn how to use your wings and hide anything. And I'd love to get, ehem, "acquainted" with you." Lucifer murmured, running his hands along Dean's naked body. He brought one of his hands down to cup Dean's cock.

"I-I think I'd like that." Dean groaned, grinding his hips into Lucifer's hand. Lucifer just smiled.

_Dean spent 47 days in hell with Lucifer. _

_That's one month and 16 days._

**There's another chapter! Fawesome! Thank you for your review, bxdh, thank you! Thanks for pointing that out. But I picked that name because, well, this chapter explains that! And Dean can't really see anything as a human because he no longer is. I'll try to make the victims more,… victimy? :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam clutched his head between his hands. The news was on, reporting the Demon of Death's latest kills and victims. One of them had been brutally raped, then murdered. Most had just been murdered. But one, the survivor, had "Demon of Death" actually _carved _into his back.

The police had barely been able to save him. But the man would always have the scars. Always have the constant reminder that he had been a victim of the demon.

Sam didn't want to believe it, but he had to face the facts straight-on – and he _had._ He was positive every other hunter also looked at the facts and solved it.

Dean Winchester was no longer human. He had become a demon.

'_Answer the phone!'_

'_Dammit Dean!' _

Sam shut his flip phone with a snap. He'd have to go hunt down Dean himself if Dean wouldn't answer the phone.

* * *

The last three days had pasted slowly. It had been three days since Sam had called, so Dean was guessing that Sam had given up on him.

Again.

Dean was thinking about killing a few people, just to let the world know he was still out there. That thought appealed to him so he decided to ditch his hotel and go to the next town and see what he could round up.

He pulled out of the hotel parking lot, humming Cold As Ice as he stepped on the gas a bit.

He passed a few cars on his way to the next town. Once outside of town he began to think of what he wanted to do.

Maybe just a quick gas station. Yea.

Dean parked the Impala directly in front of the door. He opened his door, got out, and stretched while observing the vehicles that were being filled up with gasoline.

There were three people outside. Two children and one man.

Dean grabbed his favorite knife from the duffel in the backseat and stalked over to the man first. He made sure he was out of view from the kids so they wouldn't warn anyone before grabbing the older male.

Dean clasped his hand over the grey haired male's mouth.

"_Don't make a fucking sound." _Dean growled into the man's ear. The guy began to struggle and scream (luckily it was muffled by the strong hand over his lips) but stopped suddenly when Dean held the knife to his throat.

"Consider it a _gift _to be murdered by the _Demon of Death _himself." Dean whispered, a cruel smile gracing his lips before he slid the knife across his victim's throat.

He let the body drop and nudged it with his foot in disgust. _Pathetic. _

Dean ran his finger through the blood on his knife and sucked on it. He grimaced at how shitty it tasted. Nothing like Sammy's. Nothing, not even his Lucifer, could ever taste as good as Sam.

Dean jerked himself out of the memory of the two of them. It wouldn't get Sam back of he thought of him. Of _them. _Of how they used to be.

Dean cleared his throat and went to the other vehicle. Stupid children were playing outside of the vehicle.

He moved rapidly, stabbing the younger girl in the gut and wrapping his hand around the older boy's throat. He pulled his knife out quickly to finish the young blond off while squeezing the boy's throat, cutting off his air supply.

The boy struggled and tried to kick so Dean lifted him off the ground so he squirmed in the air and didn't make noise on the cement beneath them.

He slit the girl's throat and dropped the boy—whose face had turned blue from no oxygen—onto the ground beside his gutted younger sister.

He glanced at them in slight remorse before walking to his baby.

He pulled out one of his pistols then continued walking into the gas station.

Upon entering the store he instantly shot the clerk so she couldn't secretly call anyone. He glared at the humans who were looking at him and just for the hell of it he shot the teenage boy who had chewing gum in. Gum was annoying.

"Who are the parents of the two young children out there?" He asked them, glancing around to see who would show a reaction.

A man in his late thirties flinched and raised his hand slowly. He gulped and a tear slid down his cheek just thinking of what the killer had done to them.

"Huh. Well I would lie and tell you they're safe, but the thing is that I take pleasure in your suffering. So just to inform you; they're dead." Dean smiled widely.

He chuckled as the man sank to his knees and began to have full body shaking sobs.

"Oh shut up!" Dean rolled his eyes. The man kept crying.

Dean's face hardened and he walked—actually _prowled _like a predator—over to the man.

"I said "_Shut up." _Dean hissed, pointing the gun at the man. The man still did not stop his loud crying.

Dean kicked him so he lay sprawled on his back. He then proceeded to shoot both of his knee caps and one elbow.

"There. Now that's something to cry about." Dean grit his teeth before turning to the remaining three customers; one who was starting to edge to the door.

He shot them quickly before walking to the closed bathroom door. He tried the handle; locked.

He backed up and kicked it open with his foot. Inside was one female who seemed to be trying to hide in the corner.

"You know, I actually planned on making this a fast trip, but _damn _you look delicious. Come here sweetheart." Dean murmured, walking into the room to drag her into the store and out of the restroom.

He threw her on the floor behind the till. He ripped the register drawer out and filled his pockets with the money.

Once his pockets were stuffed he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling the words '_Demon of Death' _and then a winky face on it. He found some tape and taped it to the door.

"Look at lucky you. You get to survive!" Dean shouted joyously to the man crying and bleeding on the floor.

Dean grabbed the woman on the floor and pulled her out to his car.

"Don't worry darling, we'll have a good time. And you'll never have to think about what I did to you afterwards. Promise." Dean winked and took off to his motel room in the other town.

**A/N: There. A new chapter. To tell you, there will only be two more chapters after this. :) I hate writing long stories because I lose interest. Hope y'all liked thus chapter. **

**REVIIEEWWW YOUR THOUGHTS! ALSO GIVE ME A FEMALE NAME FOR THE WOMAN THAT DEAN IS TAKING. **

**Word Count: 1,176**


End file.
